


Huntress

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is beautiful and he drowns in that, but she is also mad as a hatter and it is that revelation which saves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huntress

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Drabble Tournament (250 words) at Goldenlake in May of 2010. Prompt: walk the line. Unofficial submission.

She is a monstrosity of humanity—gorgeously deceiving, a lightning bolt with deadly aim. She is both snake and charmer and it is a lethal combination. He knows this, he knows that of which she is capable, but he is drawn to her like a moth to flame. It is her soft body and the flesh that molds willingly into his calloused hands, long blonde hair that smells of exotic danger. He loves to stroke the smooth white flesh and trace the curve of her blood-red lips.

But as easily as she caught him in her spell she can release him just as fast. He has a bite mark on his shoulder where she had savagely bit him in a fit of rage. She has a mouth like a sailor, and he wonders if Jonathan has ever felt the force of her barbaric wrath.

Of all the temper she has, though, it is her eyes that finally broke him—they were mad and cruel, and he had never seen anything as frightening as them.

_A true-bred princess of the Copper Isles_ , people remark, impressed when they saw her, for they too are caught in her snare of beauty. But Raoul knows the sharp blade that lays in waiting beneath the pretty and the glamor, and when she smiles he is reminded of the snarl of a wolf on the hunt, and he turns away.


End file.
